1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers and particularly to collapsible containers capable of being manipulated by relatively simple means to open and collapsed conditions respectively, the container in the collapsed condition occupying a relatively small volume.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible containers of various constructions and designs and adapted to be hand carried, e.g., milk containers, and/or mounted on conventional axle-wheel assembly means such as shopping carts and the like are well known. In general, such containers are constructed of a plurality of wire frame members for example, which are of relatively complex construction requiring involved procedures for their fabrication. An additional disadvantage often found to characterize such container devices is their inability to be collapsed in simple manner to a form occupying a relatively small volume as compared to the volume occupied by the container in open or normal position. In collapsed form, the container is often bulky untoward etc., and due to its relatively high weight difficult to handle, store, manipulate to open position etc. Moreover, the metallic components of the container due to their method of manufacture, period and conditions of use, etc., often develop burrs or other roughened areas e.g., rust spots, which can lead to snagging and resultant injury to the user and/or the user's clothing. From an aesthetic standpoint alone, the various manifestations of metal degradation can produce an unsatisfactory appearance and thus discourage consumer appeal.
Replacement of damaged parts with metal containers heretofore provided is often a complex procedure necessitating professional assistance. This can prove costly to the consumer not to mention the inconvenience resulting from the non-availability of the container while undergoing repair.
Thus, a primary object of the invention is to provide a collapsible container wherein the foregoing and related disadvantages are eliminated or at least mitigated to a substantial extent.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a container wherein essential parts can be prepared by injection molding techniques having flexible, resilient, high strength, e.g., high impact resistance, characteristics.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a container which may be readily opened and collapsed by relatively simple means and with a minimum of effort.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a container wherein any requirement for the use of metal parts is eliminated and thus the corrosion problems inherent therewith or at least minimized at the option of the manufacturer.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a container capable of being collapsed to a form occupying a relatively small volume thus minimizing space requirements and facilitating handling, manipulation etc.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide such a container wherein essential parts may be simply replaced as required by the consumer.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such a container of light weight construction and which can be supplied to the consumer in at least partly disassembled form thereby facilitating shipping, storage, etc.
Yet a still further object of the invention is to provide such a container wherein at least a majority of the component parts can be prepared from high strength plastic material capable of being colored by various dyes, pigments and the like to produce aesthetically pleasing effects.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent hereinafter as the description proceeds.
The foregoing objects are attained in accordance with the invention which in its broader aspects provides a collapsible container comprising a plurality of channel members, means for mounting said channel members, a plurality of interconnecting members of substantially convex construction, said channel members or said interconnecting members having pairs of aligned openings therein the other of said members having pairs of stub axles integrally formed therewith, said interconnecting members being compressible so that said stub axles are received within said pairs of aligned openings to pivotally interconnect said interconnecting members between two opposed channel members.
In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment, the invention provides a collapsible container movable to normally open and collapsed positions respectively comprising front and rear, upwardly extending sections interconnected by a plurality of longitudinal members defining opposed side sections, said longitudinal members being pivotally attached to said upwardly extending sections and including opposed, uppermost and lowermost of said longitudinal members, a base attached to said lowermost longitudinal member, said upwardly extending sections, said side sections and said base in open position forming a container for receiving articles, said longitudinal members being pivotable from said open position to a collapsed position so that said front section closes upon said rear section, handle means including an upper transverse handle portion and downwardly extending leg members pivotally attached to said uppermost longitudinal member, said leg members providing vertical support means for said container in open position, stop means on said base for normally engaging said leg members to stabilize said container in open position.
The invention is explained but not limited by reference to the accompanying drawing wherein: